


Can't Take The Heat

by orphan_account



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Gem Kisses, Kissing, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day on the beach is supposed to be the best way to make you forget about Earth's periods of extremely hot weather, but Peridot was still having a whole lot of trouble getting used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this art: http://jen-iii.tumblr.com/post/140374346851/beach-time-with-the-crystal-gems which made me want gems being gay at the beach, and originally requested and posted here: http://garnival.tumblr.com/post/140409306736/poly-gems-with-gem-kisses

“Why does it have to be so _hot!_ ” Peridot’s arms flew up in the air, jostling Garnet’s glasses. She sat on Garnet’s lap as an attempt to benefit from the shade she gave off, but it didn’t help very much. Pearl was laying with her head resting on one of Garnet’s thighs and her nose in a book, Amethyst was either napping or in the process of napping on the other thigh, and Steven and his ‘friend Connie’, who she still wasn’t quite sure about, were drifting farther and farther along the shore looking for ‘see-shales’. Or…whatever they were called. Pearl peered up from her book every now and then to remind them not to go too far.

Garnet chuckled, and put her glasses back in their place. “That’s just how summer works on Earth, Peridot. You’re going to have to get used to it. Unless you want Pearl to give you a more literal explanation…” Pearl perked up, and Peridot groaned in frustration. She slumped back even further into Garnet’s lap. To her left, Amethyst gave a very long yawn.

“This is prime sleep weather, P-dot. You should try it.” She wasn’t fully asleep yet, but she already sounded drowsy. Peridot wrinkled her nose, and Amethyst reached over to playfully flick it in response.

Peridot crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, trying to distract herself from the unnatural-seeming heat bearing down on her. “This is _awful._ ”

She barely had any warning before a hand half the size of her face was cupping her chin, and tilting her head up. Garnet’s lips met her gem before Peridot even completely registered what was happening. “Maybe this will help.” She spoke against the gem before she pulled away, a huge smirk on her face.

It, in fact, did not help. Peridot felt about a hundred times hotter than before, especially in her face. It took until the stars cleared from her vision for her to be able to speak. “N-no, it didn’t.” She could hear Amethyst snickering beside of her, and see Pearl grinning out of the corner of her eye, neither of which boded well.

“Well, maybe _this_ will then.” It was Pearl who spoke, and she went for her gem next, though Amethyst very quickly followed. It was too much for Peridot to handle. Her head spun and her skin burned, and she slowly started sinking so far down that the tips of her feet met the hot sand.

The ghosts of the gems’ lips still lingered on her gem, and she was having a whole lot of trouble recovering. Though you had to hand it to them–she wasn’t focused on the heat anymore. Steven’s distant, embarrassed yell of “Guuuuuuuuuys!” came to her awareness only partially.

“Yes, it…it helped.” Peridot finally whispered, melting for a much different reason than she originally expected she would.


End file.
